


Coffee and gifts

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Shiro laughs, wholeheartedly, and Keith looks at him over his hot chocolate, lashes fluttering for a bit before he lowers his own ‘In love with the stars’ cup.“I got something for you,” he confesses after Shiro prompts him to talk, looking away with shyness characteristic of him, “For Christmas.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Kudos: 14





	Coffee and gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Bel](https://twitter.com/akaowlshi)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Coffee and cookies sounded perfect when Shiro woke up in the morning, Keith’s body curled up on his side. He smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face and rubbing the little trail of drool Keith had in the corner of his mouth.

That made Keith stir.

“Hey,” he rasped out, blinking open his eyes and smiling at Shiro, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he answered, leaning over him and leaving a kiss on his temple, muttering soft little nothings into his hair.

“Merry Christmas,” Keith sighed, pulling away a bit to look into Shiro’s eyes, and Shiro smiled, feeling so whole with Keith staring at him with the universe he has as gaze.

“Up for some breakfast?” Shiro asked, tucking strands of hair behind Keith’s ear.

Keith hummed, nodding and draping himself again over Shiro’s chest, nuzzling there with a purr. They stayed cuddling for a few more minutes, though, basking in the other’s warmth, and when Keith finally sit up and away from Shiro’s arms, his stomach growling lowly, Shiro knew it was time to get out of bed.

It was a slow morning, both of them shuffling to the bathroom to wash their faces from the slum of sleep and brush their teeth. Shiro was talking about having the gingerbread cookies Hunk had baked for them on Christmas Eve, with some of the coffee Lance had gifted him in the gift exchange.

Keith cringed at the reminder because he was bitter that Lance, of anything that he could give Shiro, he opted for a bag of coffee beans.

“I like coffee!” Shiro had justified, trying to keep Keith from attacking Lance right in the middle of their circle of gift giving, and Keith had grumbled something in the lines of ‘cheap ass.’

“He asked for that, Mullet!” Lance had thrown back with Allura holding him down in his chair with a hand on his shoulder, “And it’s a hell of a good coffee!”

It was a good coffee, Shiro admitted after taking a sip from his ‘Space Nerd’ cup, but even from the smell when he was grinding it, he knew it would be good. Shiro fondly rolled his eyes at Keith’s expression of disgust but kissed his frowning brow to smooth it out.

“Coffee is never good enough to give for a gift exchange,” Keith huffed out, but after Shiro convinced him to get a taste, he knew it almost make him change his mind, “Not good enough. I must kill Lance.”

Shiro laughs, wholeheartedly, and Keith looks at him over his hot chocolate, lashes fluttering for a bit before he lowers his own ‘In love with the stars’ cup.

“I got something for you,” he confesses after Shiro prompts him to talk, looking away with shyness characteristic of him, “For Christmas.”

Shiro frowned. They had agreed to not give each other anything for Christmas this time, instead focusing on buying presents for the kids at the foster home they donate to every year, and for their friends across the galaxies, which had pretty much left them in red numbers. But Keith was devoted, Shiro has learned with the years, and watching him pull a little box from up his sleeve made Shiro’s smile almost split his face in two.

“Baby,” Shiro had whispered, looking at the little box in the counter, and Keith gestured at it with his chin, eyes lighted up with something more than the light form the kitchen.

“Open it,” he muttered, almost trying to hide behind his cup, but Shiro could see his blush up his ears.

“Okay,” Shiro obliged, clicking open the little box and blinking down at its contents.

It was Keith’s dog tags, a little faint from use and scratched up in the corners.

“You gave me yours before Kerberos,” Keith murmured quietly, “They helped me through everything that happened after.”

Shiro looked up at him, finding him smiling at his dog tags, now in Shiro’s hand.

“I thought I had lost mine, but they were in a box in the shack and I just…”

He watched take a deep breath, eyes rising up to Shiro’s. They were steady, despite the slight wetness on them.

“I just thought on giving them to you,” Keith finished, “They’re just as much as a part of me as your dog tags were a part of you back then. As much as my heart was yours.”

Shiro inhaled sharply, mouthing.

“Keith…”

“I love you, Shiro,” he murmured, jaw trembling, “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Shiro steps around the counter, fist tight around the dog tags with Keith’s information, and he wraps his arms around Keith, burying his face on his neck.

“I’ve loved you before I even realized it was love, Keith,” Shiro confessed back, lips moving against his bare neck, “I love you.”

Keith gasped softly, his hands slowly taking place on Shiro’s back.

“You are,” Shiro started when he pulled away, cupping Keith’s cheek with his free hand, “the best gift life has ever given me.”

Keith smiles, bashful, but Shiro knows he believes it.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had, too,” he says back, and Shiro smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
